favimonfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Basics According to the Favimon FAQ, there are currently 312 classes. Every Favimon has at least one class, and in most cases, more than that. The standard class is the Normal class. This is the class for Favimon that have yet to be updated, are too specific or eclectic to fit in any current class, or are simply very plain and ordinary. There are also two special classes: Lucky and Shiny. Lucky Favimon recieve an extra action slot, and Shiny Favimon have icons that appear "shiny". Any Favimon has a small chance to obtain either one as an extra class (in addition to the classes it already has) upon encounter. This applies to any Favimon, including Normal and Zombo classes. (Note: it has yet to be confirmed the chances of acquiring a lucky or shiny class, but it has been confirmed that a Favimon can obtain both at once.) There are also two special classes based around holidays: Santa and Valentine. These classes have actions, but don't give an extra action slot. Favimon may generate with one of these classes on their respective holidays. Classes determine the actions a Favimon can use. Every ability belongs to a class; thus, every class has a certain collection of actions related to it. The Favimon's moves are randomly chosen from the pools of actions determined by the Favimon's classes. Thus, a Favimon will never have an action from a class of which it is not a member. While a Favimon normally can only have four actions, the classes Lucky and Shiny will give the Favimon an additional action slot. When a class gives an extra action slot, that slot will always contain an action from that class. Some classes have a higher priority than others, resulting in more actions being pulled from that class. A good example of this is the special classes: Lucky, Santa, and Shiny. Both the Lucky and Shiny classes receive priority over all other classes, as well as giving an extra action slot. This guarantees the Favimon will receive at least two actions from the Lucky and Shiny classes (unless in has both, in which case the Favimon may receive two from one class and one from the other.) The Santa class, however, does not receive priority over other classes; depending on which classes the Favimon belongs to, that Favimon may not receive any actions from its Santa class. Current list of Classes (known so far) There are currently 197 classes listed in this list so far (out of 312). Please help us by expanding on this information. Also, if page for the specific class is not finished yet, please leave an example page after the name of the class in this list. (If you plan to create a page for a class, please refer to the Class Format page to save you some time and effort.) Classes marked in Bold give the Favimon an extra action. Classes marked in Italics are special classes. *4chan (4chan.org) *Ad (alexa.com) *Adobe (adobe.com) *Advice (advice.com) *Air (aa.com) *Amazon (amazon.com) *Anime (deviantart.com) *Antivirus (mcafee.com) *AOL (aol.com) *App (photoshop.com) *Apparel (threadless.com) *Apple (apple.com) *Art (deviantart.com) *Auction (ebay.com) *Auto (ford.com) *Baidu (baidu.com) *Bank (bankofamerica.com) *Beatles *BBC (bbc.co.uk) *Bing (bing.com) *Blog (nintendolife.com) *Blogger (blogger.com) *Bloghost (blogger.com) *Boardgaming (wizards.com) *Boat (mastercraft.com) *Book (barnesandnoble.com) *Bookmark (zootool.com) *Browser (mozilla.com) *Canada (canada.ca) *Camera (flickr.com) *Casino (cardshark.com) *Cat (icanhascheezburger.com) *China *Cinema (netflix.com) *Classified (craigslist.org) *Cms (cargocollective.com) *Code (java.com) *Coffee (starbucks.com) *Comedy (somethingawful.com) *Comic (dccomics.com) *Community (jayisgames.com) *Computer (apple.com) *Construction (homedepot.com) *Corp *Craigslist (craigslist.org) *Creativecommons (wikipedia.org) *Dating (eharmony.com) *Digg (digg.com) *Debt (star.com) *Design (threadless.com) *Deviantart (deviantart.com) *Disney (disney.com) *Drink (milk.com) *Ebay (ebay.com) *'Education' (si.edu) *Electronic (hoover.com) *Enviro (greenpeace.org) *Event (oscars.org) *Eyemaze (eyemaze.com) *Facebook (facebook.com) *Family (disney.com) *Fantasy (wizards.com) *Fark (fark.com) *Fashion (gap.com) *Favimon *Filesharing (mininova.com) *Flickr (flickr.com) *Footwear (nike.com) *Forum (somethingawful.com) *Furniture (ikea.com) *Gaming *Gawker (gawker.com) *Germany (pokewiki.de) *Google (google.com) *Gov (navy.com) *Hardware (sony.com) *Harkavagrant (harkavagrant.com) *Health (hospital.com) *Homestar (homestarrunner.com) *Howto (advice.com) *Hulu (hulu.com) *Imaging (adobe.com) *Imdb (imdb.com) *Indie (cavestory.org) *Japan (gamefreak.co.jp) *Jobs (monster.com) *Kickstarter (kickstarter.com) *Kid (nick.com) *Linkedin (linkedin.com) *Linux (linux.org) *''[[Lucky|'Lucky']]'' *Mag (time.com) *Mail (hotmail.com) *Mapping (garmin.com) *Mcsweeneys (mcsweeneys.com) *Memes (tvtropes.com) *Microblog (twitter.com) *Microsoft (hotmail.com) *Military (navy.com) *Minecraft (minecraft.net) *Mobile (verisonwireless.com) *Money (bankofamerica.com) *Monster (monster.com) *Mozilla (mozilla.com) *Music (shoutcast.com) *Myspace (myspace.com) *Netflix (netflix.com) *Nethack (nethackwiki.com) *News (time.com) *Newyork (nytimes.com) *Nintendo (pokemon.com) *Nonprofit (greenpeace.org) *Normal *Null (This is a glitched Favimon that can appear when the game lags and may not be one of the actual classes.) *Office (staples.com) *Oil (bp.com) *Opensource (linux.org) *Org *Os (windows.com) *Package (candapost.com) *Paypal (paypal.com) *Pennyarcade (penny-arcade.com) *Pet (pets.com) *Pharma (walgreens.com) *Photo (flickr.com) *Pokemon (pokemon.com) *Pop (time.com) *Porn (porn.com) *Portal (shoutcast.com) *Press (nytimes.com) *Publish (tor.com) *Radio (shoutcast.com) *Reality (simcity.com) *Recipe (foodnetwork.com) *Reddit (reddit.com) *Reference (dictionary.com) *Resturant (mcdonalds.com) *Review (ign.com) *RIM (blackberry.com) *RPG (wizards.com) *''Santa'' *Science (discovery.com) *'Scifi' (syfy.com) *Scratch (scratch.mit.edu) *Search (google.com) *Secondlife (secondlife.com) *Security (clickpass.com) *Sentiment (bluemountain.com) *''Shiny'' *Shipment (1001journals.com) *Shop (threadless.com) *Showy (oscars.com) *Social (deviantart.com) *Software (bluesky.com) *Somethingawful (somethingawful.com) *Sony (sony.com) *Sports (nike.com) *Stackoverflow (serverfault.com) *Starbucks (starbucks.com) *Startrek (startrek.com) *Starwars (starwars.com) *Stumbleupon (stumbleupon.com) *Stats *Tech (io9.com) *Telecom (verizonwireless.com) *Theater (carnegiehall.org) *Theoatmeal (theoatmeal.com) *Thepiratebay (thepiratebay.com) *Thinkgeek (thinkgeek.com) *Threadless (threadless.com) *Torrent (therpiratebay.com) *Toy (disney.com) *Travel (aa.com) *Tumblr (tumblr.com) *TV (tvtropes.com) *Tvtropes (tvtropes.com) *Twitter (twitter.com) *UK (bbc.co.uk) *Urbandictionary (urbandictionary.com) *USA (nytimes.com) *Valentine (stvalentinesday.org) *Video (youtube.com) *Walmart (walmart.com) *Warcraft (battle.net) *Weather (weather.com) *'Webdev' (backtype.com) *Webhost (earthlink.com) *Webservice (eharmony.com) *Wiki (wikipedia.org) *Wikipedia (wikipedia.org) *Wordpress (automattic.com) *Writing (dictionary.com) *xkcd (xkcd.com) *Yahoo (yahoo.com) *Youtube (youtube.com) *Zelda (zelda.com) *Zeldman (zeldman.com) *Zombo (zombo.com) Category:Classes